


Hard Day's Night

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: Season final missing scene, ep. 6x16





	

***  
Джаз… вис­ки… со­ло от­ца – за­вер­ше­ние труд­но­го дня… И впер­вые за, по­жалуй, два ми­нув­ших го­да у ме­ня на ду­ше – по­кой… Ты в Кол­ле­гии и ты на фир­ме… в мо­ем офи­се… все так, как дол­жно бы­ло быть… Мо­биль­ный вры­ва­ет­ся рез­ким дис­со­нан­сом, по-преж­не­му бь­ет по нер­вам.  
\- Хар­ви… - ты зву­чишь как-то не­уве­рен­но.  
\- Что слу­чилось? – сам за­мечаю в го­лосе нап­ря­жен­ные нот­ки, пос­то­ян­ное ожи­дание оче­ред­ной бе­ды да­ет о се­бе знать.  
\- Я… прос­то… - ты за­мол­ка­ешь на по­лус­ло­ве, буд­то не на­ходя нуж­ных слов…  
\- Не спит­ся… - улав­ли­ваю не­выс­ка­зан­ное я, - мне то­же… - ты шум­но вы­дыха­ешь, - Мож­но я – при­еду?  
\- При­ез­жай… - лов­лю се­бя на улыб­ке – все, как всег­да…  
  
  
Рей­чел, не пе­рес­та­вая, го­ворит о чем-то, я не слиш­ком вслу­шива­юсь, что-то о свадь­бе, о пла­нах на сов­мес­тные де­ла и ра­боту. На ду­ше как-то пус­то, как буд­то сбыв­ша­яся вдруг меч­та заб­ра­ла пос­леднее, опус­то­шив и ос­та­вив ни с чем. И не с Рейч мне на са­мом де­ле хо­чет­ся сей­час быть…  
\- Схо­жу – про­вет­рюсь… - прих­ва­тив кур­тку, ко­рот­ко объ­яс­няю я, - ло­жись, не жди ме­ня…  
Но­ги са­ми не­сут по зна­комо­му мар­шру­ту ту­да, где мне, ес­ли и не всег­да бы­ли ра­ды, то слу­шали и тер­пе­ли… ту­да, где я чувс­твую се­бя в бе­зопас­ности…  
\- Хар­ви… Я при­еду?  
\- При­ез­жай... - ты улы­ба­ешь­ся, я знаю - как зву­чит тог­да твой го­лос, - при­ез­жай...  
  
  
\- Под дверью сто­ял? - кив­нув, ты про­ходишь, - Поч­ти, у подъ­ез­да... - мол­ча плес­нув вис­ки в бо­кал, пе­редаю те­бе... Упав на ди­ван, ты то­же мол­чишь, гля­дя на тем­ный ка­мин.  
\- Майк? - при­выч­но под­талки­ваю к раз­го­вору я.  
\- Это, прав­да, слу­чилось? - ты пе­рево­дишь взгляд на ме­ня, - Я - юрист?  
\- Ты всег­да им был... - от­зы­ва­юсь я, - и твой Шворц ни­куда не дел­ся, - ты сла­бо улы­ба­ешь­ся, - ему прос­то при­дали офи­ци­аль­ный ста­тус... Ты это зас­лу­жил... По­верь...  
\- Мы - зас­лу­жили! - чуть при­под­ни­ма­ешь бо­кал ты, - Спа­сибо, Хар­ви!  
\- Не за что, Майк... - са­лютую в от­вет я...  
  
Даль­ше бу­дет то, что бу­дет… и мы неп­ре­мен­но и не раз ра­зой­дем­ся во мне­ни­ях на стра­тегии ли­ний за­щиты, а уж ес­ли де­ла ка­ким-то об­ра­зом пе­ресе­кут­ся – мо­жет быть все, что угод­но… не­ос­по­римо од­но – у нас всег­да бу­дет та­кой вот _ве­чер труд­но­го дня…_


End file.
